Marine craft, such as boats, are available in many styles and include many different features for the convenience and comfort of the operator and passengers. Many marine craft include beverage holders for the convenience of the passengers. Other marine craft, such as fishing boats, include fishing rod holders mounted into the structure of the boat. These fishing rod holders are usually mounted into the gunwale along the sides of the boat and also along the stern. The diameter of the fishing rod holders is normally slightly larger than the largest diameter fishing rod which could be used on that particular boat. Fishing rod holders are available in only a few different sizes. This is mainly because the fishing rod holder must be designed to hold and retain the fishing rod during all types of conditions that would be encountered during a fishing expedition. If the fishing rod holder were too large in diameter, the fishing rod could be readily removed from the rod holder when the boat encountered large waves or when an extremely large fish became hooked up.
The fishing rod holder diameters cannot be too small either. The small diameter would prevent the ease of removal of the fishing rod from the holder once a fish has taken the bait and became hooked up.